Deathwing
by arusas9009
Summary: A sequal to my Other books Spiritwing and Soulwing also a sequal to Firewing


1 Bridge city: After the battle with the coyotes Omar was tired. His brother, Shade, was tired with his mate Marina and son Griffin. Shade recently brought back from the dead was just happy to be alive. As they reached bridge city with only 6.5 days to stop Zotz the Vampyrum god and save the sun for the second time in 5 years. They landed to meet Halo Freetail. "What is your buisness?" she asked. "We come to ask if any will come with us to the South." I said. "Very well." she growled. "But you may find not many will join your cause." with that she flew away to her roost. They went only rallying 50 freetails to join. "Farewell freetails. If you wish to join you may. Speak now!" he roared. 15 more freetails flew up to them. "Leave! None else will join you.  
now leave us!" said Halo. With that his enlarged group flew south with a 3 day journey ahead. He knew that if they failed everything would die.  
2 Sacrifices: The Vampyrum had gathered more and now had a total of 172 sacrifices. There was no possible way Goth could think of that they wouldnt have enough sacrifices. They had enough for food considering there was not millions of them this time.  
But there were enough Vampyrum to make an entire new kingdom. Swift had caught even more and Vern had cought 20. Both were strong but Swift was excelling more than his sister. He flew to Curaco and Toarak, the head builder, who were busy making a roost out of stone for one of the lesser Vampyrum. Pheonix landed next to him. Her black teeth glistend when she smiled. They had actually grown out of just obeying zotz. They had love. "To think only months ago you were me and Zotz's prisoner." she said. "I try not to think of that." he replyed. They hugged. "Hows Vern doing?" he asked. She progressing just as much as here brother now but shes still slower." she said. As she flew off he knew they had made good progress. There was still 4 days. But there was one more task at hand. The trap for Omars group. He didn't know exactly how much bigger only that the silverwing was bigger. "Toarak!" he called "You are now permitted to my head warrior and builder. I need you to organize a trap against a group of bats owls and hawks. I know but just set it up. They will head strait for here. We need to capture them before they set to many of our prisoners free."  
He finished. "Yes king Goth." he flew off leaving Curaco and the builders to do there work. A small bat flew up to him. "Well bat do you have a death wish?" he asked. "I am just and echo projection of Miranda graywing. You cannot stop Omar and his group. I have taught him to raise Nocturna and cast Zotz to the underworld where they belong." Miranda told him. "Nocturna! She is not nearly as powerful as Zotz! He will cast her away to the underworld where she belongs." he told her. "You can talk many things Goth. But your arrogance and impulsivness is what shall be your downfall. Nocturna will need a host. Omar is the perfect one. He will stop you and, using Nocturnas power, he will seal Zotz in the underworld where not even eclipse will ever set him free. He will remain in his prison for eternity." With that the echo projection shimmered and vanished.  
3 Jungle: They had finally reached it. The jungle spread before them. Shade after so many years was back to the place of horror with its bat eating bugs, large fish, and cannibals. He saw numerous small bats and in the distance Vampyrum hunting. Orestes called out. "Southern brothers and sisters! We ask for a small request!" he called out. "And what is that prince of the north?" an owl called. "The vampyrum have risen. They are once again trying to raise Zotz from the underworld and using dark sacrifices to do it. We ask for your assitance and that of my hawk bretheren." called the lead hawk named Hook. "Yes. And any bats brave enough to join can." "We southern Foxwings may be smaller than our cousins but we are still strong enough and large enough to fight with you." Finally they all together now had 300 plus with the hawks owls foxwings and even vultures. "We know where they live. The Vampyrum live in a large stone structure nearby to there old pyramid." said an owl. "Thank you. Shade!" he flew up. "We know where they are thanks to this young owl." We will fly there and roost nearby and attack and day and a half before the eclipse that way they will not complete there sacrifices and we have time to free there sacrifices. Then after the eclipse we can seal the hole and stop all dead before they reach the surface." They flew to there planned roost. As he went to hunt he saw a small grey bat flying up to him. "Miranda! What are you doing here?" he said. "I heard and I struggled to find you but I did thanks to a group of mastiffs." she replied. "Good roost near me and we'll catch up." they landed and talked throughout the night. It was still half a day before the eclipse and everyone was making last minute preparations. Some were doing battle training others eating to build there strength. He himself ate and did battle training with Hook, Orestes, and Shade. They learned to fight against a large bat and he learned to fight against a bigger opponent, well slightly bigger, like Hook. Then finnaly it was time. "Ready?" he asked Shade.  
"Ready." Shade replied. 


End file.
